Riot (GTA San Andreas)
Drive back to Grove Street. }} Riot is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that protagonist Carl Johnson performs independently at Madd Dogg's Crib in Mulholland, Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Frank Tenpenny, along with Eddie Pulaski, has finally been charged with racketeering, corruption, narcotics and sexual assault. The whole gang, composed of Carl, Cesar, The Truth, Kendl, Maccer, Sweet and Madd Dogg, are gathered in Dogg's living room, watching the news coverage of the trial. Whilst the reported is being aired, Sweet claims that Tenpenny will get 20 years, but Cesar disagrees, claiming that police officers usually get off lightly in the justice system. In the background, the report mentions retracted witness statements and the disappearance of officer Jimmy Hernandez and Pulaski, who is believed to be on the run. A few moments later, the reporters exit the courtroom and Tenpenny's lawyer reads out a statement revealing that the district attorney has cleared Tenpenny of all charges due to a lack of evidence, essentially allowing Tenpenny to walk away a free man and to continue his unlawful actions with the support of the LSPD behind him. Tenpenny's acquittal causes public outrage and the city erupts into rioting. Sweet is determined that there will be no rioting in Grove Street and asks Carl to take him back. Carl and Sweet drive through Los Santos, avoiding the rioting that has erupted around them. Once back in Grove Street, Sweet plans to "lock down the hood", while Carl says he is going to explore the city and see what is going on. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Drive back to Grove Street Reward There is no reward for this mission, though the mission Los Desperados is unlocked. Transcript Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_98_-_Riot_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_98_-_Riot_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_98_-_Riot_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *The riots are based on the Los Angeles riots that occurred in 1992 (the same year San Andreas is set), similarly provoked after the trial of the police officers who used excessive force against Rodney King. *This is the last chance to get The Truth's Mothership Camper. It is parked at Madd Dogg's Crib next to Cesar's Savanna and Sweet's Greenwood. To obtain it, just steal it then save it in a garage and complete the mission. The other way is on the mission Are You Going to San Fierro? and Black Project. *Despite using Sweet's Greenwood to travel back to Grove Street from Madd Dogg's Crib, another Greenwood will spawn parked outside his house when Carl and Sweet arrive in Grove Street. *If the player fails the mission, the rioting will still continue, because they are programmed to begin once the opening cutscene ends. *If the render distance is low enough, cars may spawn very quickly in front of CJ and Sweet. Sometimes, the cars may explode randomly (due to the riots) and in the worst case, kill Sweet and CJ ending the mission in a fail. *In the Strategy Guide of the game, Jethro is seen in a photo of the mission, suggesting that he appeared in the original version of the mission. Navigation }} ar:الشغب (جتا سا) Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions